Baby Daddy-Iruka Umino
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a requested one shot for tobipluskami, I don't own the characters just the story plot. Redone and reposted.


Baby daddy for tobipluskami

Name: Moonstar Light  
Age: 18  
Village: Moon, but transferred to live in the Leaf village  
Rank: Anbu ( but she teaches)  
Crush: Iruka  
Looks:(short spiky purple hair goes to my shoulder, light eyes, medium size chest very curvy I have a panther ears tail claws and fangs cause my demon is a panther named star)  
Abilities: control fire and earth  
Personality: nice sweet funny flirty shy at first  
Horoscope Sign: Leo

HOW YOU MEET/KNOW EACH OTHER:

"Moonstar-sensei!" She hear the children shout, they move to their desks. Moonstar enters the room, looking around seeing if any of the children did not show up. "Alright, Haruno where did we leave off?" She ask, the young pink haired girl in the front. "We left off with Ninjutsu training strategies." Sakura replies, smiling. Moonstar walked from around her desk, and noticed Uzumaki wasn't in his seat as usual. "Does anyone know where Naruto is?" She asks, and only hears a humph sound coming from Sasuke as he looks out side. She followed his gaze to the window, and Naruto sitting down against a tree directly across from the classroom window. Moonstar grew an angry vein, opening the window as she screamed out to him, "Naruto!" the blonde knuckle headed boy's face shot up just as fast as his name left your lips. "Sensei?" He replies, half dazed from being suddenly awoken. She moves back a bit as Naruto walks over, rubbing the back of his head. He jumps in through the window, making his way to his seat.

"Alright, thanks to Naruto. I want everyone to follow me, we're going on a tour to see some of the training exercises for Ninjutsu, and then you'll be quizzed on it too." She says, leading her way towards the door as the rest of the class soon followed. She looks over her shoulder and sees Naruto behind, she felt somewhat sadden by it. Everyone kept walking past her until she was right next to Naruto's side. His blue eyes deepened with a burden, a truly sad one at that. "Naruto?" She calls, her voice sadden. Moonstar didn't mean to yell so roughly at him, yet it wasn't uncommon for him to have someone yelling at him either. "Sensei?" He replies, looking up at her. She smiles and hugs Naruto suddenly, as she kneel slightly down to his level. "Are you alright?" She asks, her voice fully of worry. He nods his head as she let him go and say to him. "After class, I'll treat you to some ramen." Naruto's face lit up, his expression of happiness illuminated him, causing her to smile.

"Hai, um…sensei, can Iruka-sensei come too?" Naruto asks, she look at him. "Sure, why not." She laughs, and he joins in. Then he runs to catch up with all his class mates. She tilts her head watching as he raced over, smiling so freely. In some ways Naruto reminded her of herself when she was a young girl, mostly because she too didn't fully pay any attention in her studies either. Her class waited as she approached them, Iruka was walking over towards the class from the other side. She see that when Naruto spotted Iruka coming over he rushes over. Iruka smiles at the young boy, patting his head as he nods. "Everyone follow me." She says to her class, walking towards the training grounds with targets on wooden structures for anyone who wanted to train there. "I want four lines with eight students to each line." She continues, they all got into lines and waited for her next orders. Moon had everyone practicing with the targets first. Then with kunai's and afterwards she let them pair up, and spar with counter movements against each other .

She sees Sasuke and Naruto not doing anything, so she walks over towards them. "If you two don't work together I'll have you pull a lot of duties tomorrow as my little pets." She says to them, they looked at each other and started to wrestle around moments later. She smiled to herself seeing them participate instead of being like sibling rivals. She allows them all to spar, and after ten minutes they would switch partners. This went on for the remaining hour of class, "Alright it's time to head on back to class, and collects your assignments for your quiz this Thursday." She said to them walking with her students to the classroom where Iruka was inside waiting for her and Naruto. Once her students left she, Naruto and Iruka headed on towards Naruto's favorite ramen place, and ate. After Naruto finished five bowls of ramen he started feeling sleepy.

"I'll take him on my back." She says smiling up at Iruka and helping him with Naruto. Iruka and her walked up to Naruto's apartment, she pulls out Naruto's key from out of his pocket and opened the door for them. Iruka lays Naruto on his bed, as Moonstar takes off his shoes, and Iruka removes his jacket. She and Iruka then pull up Naruto's covers over him, and turn to leave. "Ahh, Iruka sen…" Naruto says trailing off in his sleep, just as she was about out his bedroom door, she and Iruka smile back at him from over their shoulders. "Sen…sei just tell her." Naruto says, mumbling. "We should go." Iruka says, she nods turning her face towards his, seeing the light red blush on his cheeks. "Why were you blushing?" She asks him once outside of Naruto's apartment door. Iruka moves his arm up and over his shoulder, rubbing the back of his head while blushing even more. His smile so beautiful at her, as she starred softly back into his eyes.

"I was just nervous." He replies calmly smoothing out his composure. "Oh?" She says questioningly. "You're a very bad liar, Umino-san." She quickly adds on, while she continued to walk down the stairs. "What do you mean?" He asks. She turns around to face him. "Thank you for joining us." She replies, avoiding his question. Moonstar turned back around, but his warm hand grasps hers. He pulls her closely towards him. "Iruka." She calls, as his arms wrap around her body. "Please…don't move." He whispers in her left ear. She stays still in his arms as he does too, content with the company of each other's sweet embrace. Her head leans back against his chest looking up at his face, and she lifts her left hand up to his cheek. "What took you so long to grasp me in your arms?" She asks him, Iruka blushes again moving his lips to hers. His kiss was short but sweet, she turns around with his arms still wrapped around her. "Naruto isn't able to keep secrets you know." She says smirking at him. Then she moves her lips to his before he can reply to that remark. After a few minutes she breaks the kiss, and pulls from his embrace as she heads on down the street to her place. He follows her to make sure she arrives home safely. They stand in front of her door as she puts her key into the lock, and invites him inside for the night.

*Many moons later ^-^*

She's been ill for the last three months, and already knows the reason behind why she's feeling sick. However, for some reason she went a few weeks back and found out that her thoughts were right and she is pregnant. Yet she hasn't told Iruka yet because she doesn't know how to tell him, but she figures she should since he told her that he has a surprise to tell her later tonight. Pacing back and forth she was overly nervous, so much so that she had a field trip to cover the whole class time. Just to find ways to keep calm and sort of avoid Iruka because she was starting to show that little baby bump. "Sensei?" A voice calls, pulling her out of her deep thoughts. "Yes." She reply, looking down seeing the worried expression in Naruto's eyes. "I'm fine." She states, smiling at him. He smiles back feeling a bit reassured by her words. She dismissed her class when time was up, and headed on down one of the many walkways in town. Deeply in her thoughts, she stopped in her tracks and looks up at the sky with her eyes closed. She was imagining the sun's rays warming her unbalance thoughts and soon calming her nerves a bit.

She took a deep breath, still with her eyes closed she moved her head down. Slowly opening her eyes, looking forward There before her was two other males watching her silently. "Is there something wrong Kakashi, Guy?" She finally ask, they looked at her then down to the ground. "No we were asked to be your escorts." Kakashi replies, finally looking at Moonstar. She furrowed her brows but none the less followed them both. They lead her towards the training ground, with small fire pits illuminating up in a path form. When Kakashi and Guy moved there in front of her stood a man on one bended knee. "Light Moonstar, will you stay with me forever?" He asks. Many of their close friends waited in silence for her reply, yet words didn't come out. She froze for a moment and took another deep breath. "Iruka…" She calls unable to look him in the eyes because she was still nervous. "I see…you don't." He starts but she leans forward pressing her lips on his then pulled back.

"I would fight by side, and die in your arms, I just…" She says trailing off, and trying to muster up the words she feels he should know now. "I would love to be with you forever, but first I have a little surprise of my own for you." She replies smiling at him as he gets up off his knee, placing the ring on her finger. He watches her, waiting. "What would that be?" He ask, feeling a bit nervous himself, feeling his palms began to sweat. "I won't be the only new addition to the Umino bloodline." She says. His expression changes from nervous to excited. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Naruto screams out. She laughs to Naruto's out burst, while Sakura hits him over the head.

*Six months later*

Her contractions were hitting every few minutes, the pain causes her to not be able to stand up alone. Iruka had to help take her to the hospital, after arriving he was told to wait in the lobby, where was pacing back and forth waiting for the doctors to let him in. He hears her scream loudly in pain so he rushes to be by her side. "AAAhhh!" She shouts, grabbing his lower arm and squeezing it with all her might. He now could feel her pain to a small degree, because her grasp on his arm was numbing him painfully. Her screams picked up, but soon quieted after having medicine injected into her I.V. to numb her lower body. However, she could still feel slight pinches and small twitches of pain but not to the point that it was unbearable for her. Even Iruka's expression of contorted with pain until the medicine kicked in and. "Send for Dr. Ohmei, she's crowning already." A medic stated after looking between her legs. As instructed the nurse and doctor appeared in the room minutes later.

"Let's see." Dr. Ohmei states. He nods his head and looks up at her. "I need you to push then release." He adds, she nods and does as instructed. She breaths in and then pushed as she breaths out, Moonstar repeated this three times. "Wait for a second." He instructs before she turned beet red again to push and release. "Alright now give me a big push, cause your babies' head is out and half its shoulder is too." She felt faint but she started again to breathed in once more then out, pushing as hard as she could while turning a dark beet red. Moonstar took in a small breath feeling dizzy, but she tried again, and again until the baby finally came out. "It's a boy!" The doctor says, but then handed the nurse next to him the baby as Moonstar started to have contractions again. "Nurse take him, and prepare for another." He instructs, then looks to Moon. "Your chart doesn't state you're with twins." He says. She nodded her head. "T-aah-that's because I didn't visit a doctor again exc-aaaa once." She replies,and he nods his head and continues to prepare for the arrival of her next child. Thankfully he didn't take fifteen minutes to come out, she just pushed and released once and pop he slid out without a problem.

Another nurse took her second child away, while a different nurse cleaned moonstar up, and also changed the bed sheets. Once back in bed a nurse walks in with two of her students, Naruto and Sakura. "Moon-sensei where's your baby?" Naruto asks, she smiles slightly, still feeling a bit faint. "The nurse took them, to clean them." Iruka says, Naruto nods his head. "Them?" Sakura asks, Iruka nods in reply. "Two boys." You say, as two nurses return with two male infants in their arms. One was handed to Iruka and the other to you. Moonstar smiled so happily while her son wraps his little fingers around her index finger. "What should we name them?" She ask Iruka. "How about matching names?" He says still thinking, then he nods his head after thinking it over. "Daitaro and Daijiro." He confirms, and Moonstar nods in agreement.

Epilogue:

After a year and half later she gave birth to their third child, a girl who she got to name, Hokona. Then two years after Hokona's birth again she gave birth to another boy, who they named, Katashi, then eleven months after him again she gave birth to triplets; Miyoko, Masaru and Masashi. Moonstar and Iruka stopped for a bit but three years after that she gave birth to another son, Naoya then a year later Rikuto, and two years after that another daughter, Sonomi and a year after her their final and last child-son, Yasunari.

Daitaro Umino, aged: 28

He looks more like Iruka, but has a more firm beliefs and is often strict. He reminds you of your father. He is currently the leader of the Anbu black ops with his twin brother always by his side. He enjoys silent areas, and reading. While is good with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He prefers having a blade in his hand and fighting up close. Highly intelligent, and silent. His instructor was Rock Lee.

Daijiro Umino, aged: 28

He and Daitaro are identical twins, they are much alike but unlike his brother he enjoys fighting and doesn't care who it is with, but he has respect for his parents and siblings. Very broad, and logical. Enjoys puzzles and is constantly a thinker. His instructor was Shikamaru.

Hokona Umino, aged: 27

She is sweet, childish and innocent minded. Has a bit of a perverted side, but is quiet about it. She is very smart, and ethical when analyzing her opponents. She has Iruka's personality, and your mother's looks. She is a medical ninja, her teacher was Sakura.

Katashi Umino, aged 25

He is skillful with a kunai, enjoys his family. He is kind hearted and generous. Very smart he reached Jounin level when he was eleven years old. He has a crush on Naruto's second daughter, Rin. He can be a bit childish, and sometimes acts like how Naruto did when he was younger. After all his instructor was the Hokage Uzumaki himself. He looks like Iruka's mother.

Miyoko, Masaru and Masashi Umino, aged 24:

They are the terrible three, never apart unless Miyoko is in her room. They're mischievous, and love to play around with anyone. All three enjoy fighting, hand to hand more then ever. Miyoko learned the shadow clone technique from Naruto, who was more then happy to share that with her. While Masaru and Masashi wanted to become Sages, they too worked with Naruto but their instructor was Sasuke.

Naoya Umino, aged 21

Naoya is swift and deadly, he is silent. A bit of a loner, he is the first of all the children you and Iruka have looks like you. With variations of course, he doesn't have purple hair or eyes but he does have your panther's physical form, tail, ears and claws. He made it to Anbu black ops at the age of twelve, and currently goes on missions as a spy with his older brothers. He has beautiful light golden brown eyes, many girls swoon over him like he's a god. His instructor was Ino

Rikuto Umino, aged: 20

He is very outgoing, athletic, and supportive to everyone. He enjoys running, and any physical training. Rikuto is a genius, and enjoys reading, writing and strategic games. He has a background as a medic ninja and he is a jounin. His instructor was Choji

Sonomi Umino, aged:19

She is athletic, genius and outgoing. Very skillful with her giant shuriken, which was custom made by her instructor Ten-ten. She is in the Anbu black ops and her dream is the be the Hokage.

Yasunari Umino, aged:18

He is the second child that looks like you but he has darker purple hair but icy purple/blue eyes. He usually goes by the Yasu, and is sweet and kind but tends to be protective of himself, and keeps to himself too. He is a jounin, who wants to be like his elder brother Daitaro, leader of the Anbu black ops.


End file.
